


Cat Miracle

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki Bingo, First Meetings, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents, changkyun owns a kid, kihyun owns a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Kihyun just moved into the neighbourhood and his cat stuck in the tree.A stranger helps him.





	Cat Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear changkinators!!  
> I don't know which row or column this belongs to but it's one of my Changki Bingo entries!!  
> So I hope you feel bubbly inside!  
> Have fun^^

“Ah…”

Kihyun let’s out a shaky breathe. He covers his eyes from the sun and looks at the tree where his little kitty is. He can see the little creäture shaking and his little meows breaks Kihyun’s heart.

Honestly Kihyun has no idea how his cat went up to the tree in the first place.

He just moved into the small apartment and he was organising his stuff when he realized his cat is not around. He searched every room and looked under everything he can find but he couldn’t find Ginger not until he heard a small meow from outside and realized he is there.

For thirty minutes he is trying to reach his kitten but it’s too high and Kihyun is not good at climbing. He thought maybe someone would help but there weren’t many people and the ones who were there passed him by.

His heart breaks because he can’t do anything and hopes a miracle or a fireman to save his kitty.

“Are you okay ahjussi?” He hears and looks down to see a cute little girl stands next to him. She wears a blue dress and her hair is tied up to a ponytail. She looks really sweet.

Kihyun shakes his head and shows the tree he is looking at for the past thirty minutes.

“My cat is stuck there and I can’t get him down.” He let’s out a sad voice, looking at the girl.

She narrows her eyes and pout for a while as she thinks. She looks at the tree and Kihyun, then her eyes focuses on something behind Kihyun.

“Daddy!!” She screams happily and run to the direction she was looking.

Kihyun turns to look at her dad but he gets surprises because this is a boy? Her dad looks too young to be a father but little girl throws herself on the boy who catch him and hugs really thight.

Kihyun watches them in surprise when the little girl tugs the boy towards him.

The boy has glasses on his face and a big, beige sweatshirt is swallowing his hands. His hair is dark brown and he looks like a college student so for a second Kihyun thinks he heard the little girl wrongly but when they come next to him she tugs the boy’s hand again and points the tree.

“Daddy look! This ajussi’s kitten is there and he can’t get down. Daddy please help him please!!” She slowly jumps in her place and tugs the boy’s hand more.

Boy looks at Kihyun when the little girl mentions him and realises he is there. He slightly bows his head and smiles.

He is polite.

‘Cute!’ Kihyun thinks because that’s the only word he can think of since he saw the boy.

“Is that your cat?” The boy points the small ball of fur on the branch.

Wow his voice is so smooth.

Kihyun softly nods and sighs in despair.

“I don’t know how he got there really. I just moved to the apartment number 7. I was unpacking my stuff when I turned around and realized he wasn’t there. I searched for him but I couldn’t find him. Then I heard his meowing. I tried to climb…” Kihyun looks at his hands, his palms are slightly peeled off because he slipped so many times as he tried to climb up and he failed to reach the other branch to pull himself higher.

The boy looks at his hands and his eyes get soft, he turns and looks at the scared kitten on the branch then to his daughter. If Kihyun could think right at the moment he would question how in the world such a young person like this boy to have a little daughter but he is too distracted with the situation so he doesn’t ask.

The boy sits down to level little girl’s eyes and holds her by her shoulders.

Little girl cutely pouts but her face is hopeful.

“Baby you stay with this ajussi and I will bring down the kitty, okay?” The boy says and her face lights up. She shakes her head rapidly and gives a quick kiss to the boy’s cheek who giggles silently.

They look adorable.

Boy gets up and rolls his sleeves to his elbows.

“Can you take care of my daughter while I get your cat Mr…?”

He looks and Kihyun quickly replies.

“Kihyun. My name is Kihyun and yes of course. Of course I’ll look at her. Thank you um…?”

The boy pats his hands together and cranks his shoulders.

“Changkyun. We are living at number 3. Nice to meet you Kihyun.” He smiles then walks to the tree and looks at it for a while, thinking how he can get up while Kihyun watches him. His body looks like it’s swallowed by the big outfits but his arms looks good. His posture is firm too. But still Kihyun feels uneasy. What if he falls? What if he can’t reach the cat? What if they both fall?

“Don’t worry ahjussi. My dad is so strong, He is the strongest! He will bring your cat!”

Little girl holds his hand and squeeze it to give a little courage to Kihyun and Kihyun smiles at her. Maybe that’s all what he needs at that moment after all.

Changkyun holds a branch and backs himself up with the tree’s body as he pulls himself up. His movements resembles a cat’s, smooth and elastic so he easily goes up and reaches the branch where the kitty digged it’s paws.

It’s a small kitten, it has orange furs and big round eyes. A small collar on it’s neck makes noise because it trembles. Boy slowly gets closer to not scare the cat and grabs it with his hand as he holds the branch with the other. When he gets the kitten Changkyun slowly sits down on the branch and presses it on his chest to stop it’s trembling. Poor thing must have scared a lot.

He kisses the kitten’s head softly.

“Let’s get you back to your pretty owner.”

He carefully climbs down the tree and lands on the ground. He feels proud especially when his new neighbour Kihyun rushes him with tears in his eyes. He gives kitty to it’s owner and rolls down his sleeves, chest filled with pride because his daughter looks at him like he is the Superman.

Kihyun hugs the small cat delicately and press it on his chest. He sways with the kitten and kisses it’s head happily. Kitty licks fingers as he caresses his furs.

“See! I told you ahjussi, my father is great!” Little girl jumps in her place and her father-Changkyun chuckles with a red face. It’s obvious that he is embarrassed.

His manly aura from minutes ago is gone and that college boy is back, Kihyun thinks when Changkyun shyly looks at him under his glasses.

Kihyun feels grateful to the boy. He couldn’t have help him but he climbed up all the way because Kihyun forgot to lock the door. Kihyun also knows without him, he couldn’t get the kitty this quick.

“Thank you so much.” He says and boy immediately shakes his head, clearing his throat.

“No, no need to thank me. Anyone would do the same. Besides single parents should help each other out.” He smiles and Kihyun copies it without realising.

So he is single. There is no girlfriend or boyfriend in the picture and Kihyun doesn’t know why he finds this information relaxing. But obviously he can’t comment on that so he says another thing.

“Nobody stopped to help actually.” Kihyun scoffs sadly. He looked at people, thinking somebody will help but nobody cared about him.

“Well people are selfish. They don’t care about anybody else but if we act like them too, we’ll be just another brick in the wall. Right?” He smiles sweetly and Kihyun nods slowly, amazed by his way of thinking and quoting Pink Floyd.

Wow he has a good taste.

“We should go.” Changkyun says, holding his daughter’s hand and comes closer to pet the kitten who purrs instantly with his touch. “Don’t get in trouble. Your owner is too pretty to cry.” He says and Kihyun feels his breath hitch realising they are so close because Changkyun’s brown eyes are inches away. “Since you moved here now, I guess see you again Kihyun.” He smiles and moves away with his daughter who waves cutely at Kihyun who stands there and catch his breath.

Kihyun quickly goes back to his apartment and this time he locks the door and throws himself on the couch, pressing his kitty on his chest. He feels bubbles inside his chest and his head is airy.

It feels good even though he was crying minutes ago. He doesn’t believe that he got so lucky and a cute stranger decided to help him.

He lifts the small cat in the air and talks with it.

“Ginger, what just happened?”

He gets a meow in return.

“I know! He looked so dreamy. He climbed up to the tree like a tree master and rescued you without falling. He was like a knight in shining armor…”

He puts the cat on his chest and pets the little one. It purrs with his touches and Kihyun is so happy to have him safe and sound. And he knows he owes it to his cute neighbour so he decides he should do something to thank Changkyun and his daughter.

He quickly gets up and thanks his brilliant mind for cleaning up the kitchen before any place and he bakes cookies in an hour.

When he is done he puts them on a plate and changes his clothes to something more decent, rather than shorts and a shirt.

He tucks Ginger in one hand and takes the plate with the other as he goes to a floor down.

Kihyun takes a few breath before he knocks the door and after a minute a casual looking yet breathtaking Changkyun opens it. His hair is falling on his eyes and he is in his home clothes but his face lights up when he sees Kihyun so Kihyun thinks it’s a good sign.

Changkyun leans to the door, his arms crossed. He has an amused smile on his face.

Kihyun suddenly doesn’t know where to look so he holds up the plate in front of his eyes.

“Um… They say I bake good so I wanted to make something to thank you for risking your life for my little Ginger.”

Changkyun giggles silently and takes the plate, immediately throwing a cookie in his mouth and his eyes go widen with the taste.

”Wow…” He swallows and Kihyun’s eyes catch his adam apple move up and down. “This is really good.”

“Glad you liked it.”

Kihyun smiles bashfully and scratches his neck, not knowing what to do. He gave the plate, he said thank you so there is no reason for him to stay.

“Well then I should…”

He smiles again. He just can’t stop smile and he doesn’t know why.

“Why don’t you come in? I’m not skilled like you. That’s why we ordered pizza but it’s 1+1 so I have an extra.” Changkyun shrugs and opens the door as an invitation.

With that Kihyun can see more of the apartment. It looks small like his own but cozy. It has a family aura.

When he glances around he sees a small brown head popping from hall, coming towards him in a rush.

“Ahjussi!!” The little girl smiles widely at Kihyun who smiles back. Her eyes dart to the kitten in Kihyun’s embrace and she looks too excited.

“Can I hold the kitty daddy?” She asks with big eyes but Changkyun gestures Kihyun.

“You should ask him Hani.”

Hani clasps her hand shyly and asks nicely if she can hold the kitten and Kihyun smiles at her, giving the kitten to her. Hani’s eyes shine when she hold the kitten like it’s made of glass and she moves back inside the apartment whispering things to kitty.

Kihyun watches her go inside and looks at Changkyun who gestures him to come in with his head.

“I guess I’m coming in.” Kihyun laughs at himself and steps into the apartment.

Changkyun smiles softly and closes the door.

“Yeah I guess you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think!!  
> I may add other chapters later but I'm not sure.  
> Anyway hope you had fun!!


End file.
